Text messages and multimedia messages (text messages that include media content such as still images, video, etc.) are exchanged among uses of a wireless network. Further, modern multimedia messaging systems allow recipient of multimedia messages to not only view but also forward messages to other users or post the multimedia messages onto social media. The benefit of a modern multimedia messaging system is that it allows a sender of the multimedia messages to reach recipients beyond those connected through her/his own social network.